the_minecraft_fnaffandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
Well, I guess we're uh.....trapped in here forever, huh? ''-Funtime Freddy'' ''Episodes of almost every series keep being made, so this article will be continuously updated with new episodes. '' The videos were not originally put into seasons, but the creator of the wiki has separated the episodes into seasons depending on what month/year they were uploaded in. Each season contains every episode contained in a certain month. Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location= This is the episode guide for Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location. This series was the first series ever started. It first aired on October 16, 2016, and has been going on ever since. Series Overview Season 1 (October 2016) The first season of the show premiered on October 16, 2016 and ended October 31, 2016. This season, unlike other seasons, contains far less episodes due to being started halfway through the current month instead of the beginning of the month. Season 2 (November 2016) The second season of the show started on November 1, 2016, and ended November 30, 2016. Season 3 (December 2016) The third season of the show started on December 1, 2016, and ended December 31, 2016. Season 4 (January 2017) The fourth season of the show started on January 1, 2017, and ended January 31, 2017. Season 5 (February 2017) This fifth season of the show started on February 1, 2017, and ended February 28, 2017. Season 6 (March 2017) The sixth season of the show started on March 1, 2017, and ended March 31, 2017. Season 7 (April 2017) The seventh season of the show started on April 1, 2017, and ended April 30, 2017. This was the first season to start doing two episodes a day, starting on episode 34 (This was because the other series the channel had, Hello Neighbor, had ended. They had done an episode of that and one episode of Minecraft FNAF every day beforehand, so when the show ended, all production was focused towards Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location, and it started having two episodes per day.) Season 8 (May 2017) The eighth season of the show began on May 1, 2017, and ended May 31, 2017. It was the first season to fully contain two episodes per day. As such, it has many more episodes than earlier seasons. Season 9 (June 2017) The ninth season of the show began on June 1, 2017, and ended June 30, 2017. Season 10 (July 2017) The tenth season of the show began on July 1, 2017, and ended July 31, 2017. Season 11 (August 2017) The eleventh season of the show began on August 1, 2017, and ended August 31, 2017. Season 12 (September 2017) The twelfth season of the show began on September 1, 2017, and ended September 30, 2017. Season 13 (October 2017) The thirteenth season of the show began on October 1, 2017, and ended October TBA, 2017. |-|Minecraft FNAF: The First Location = |-|Minecraft FNAF 6 = |-|Inside The Mind Of Freddy = Unlike Minecraft FNAF Sister Location, Freddy's series takes place entirely from his point of view. Every one of his episodes focus on what happens to him, rather than what happens to everyone else. This show began during the run of Season 11 of FNAF: Sister Location. It is the second series of Minecraft FNAF, coming before The Secret Life of Bonnie and The Adventures of Puppet and Bon-Bon. Series Overview Season 1 (August 2017) The first season of the show began on August 5, 2017, and ended August 31, 2017. It contained only one episode per day. |-|The Adventures Of Puppet and Bon-Bon = Unlike Minecraft FNAF Sister Location, Puppet's series takes place entirely from his point of view. Every one of his episodes focus Puppet and his lab, rather than everyone else. This show began during the run of Season 11 of FNAF: Sister Location. It is the third series of Minecraft FNAF, coming before The Secret Life of Bonnie and after Inside The Mind Of Freddy. Series Overview Season 1 The first season of the show began on August 5, 2017, and ended August 31, 2017. It contained only one episode per day. *Video is currently not watchable. +Video's title has been fixed. |-|The Secret Life Of Bonnie = Bonnie's adventures are vastly different from any other series, as not only are they focused on mainly him, but they also take place in a completely different time period, years before the events of Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location and the others, in the distant past. It began during Season 11 of SL as the fourth series of Minecraft FNAF, coming after Inside The Mind Of Freddy and The Adventures Of Puppet And Bon-Bon, which both were released on the same day as Bonnie's series. Series Overview Season 1 The first season of the show began on August 5, 2017, and ended August 31, 2017. It contained only one episode per day. |-|Ballora's Adventures = While Ballora has no channel, she does have her own canonical adventures that took place on Bonnie's channel. Everything here is from her point of view, with her perspective of things. It is the sixth series of Minecraft FNAF. |-|Horror Daycare = Horror Daycare is another vastly different series, focusing on completely new characters Mangle and Funtime Foxy Jr, and taking place many years after Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location, in the far future. It began on during Season 12 of SL as the fifth series of Minecraft FNAF. |-|Circus Baby's Adventures = It is the seventh series of Minecraft FNAF. |-|Tangle's Adventures = It is the eighth series of Minecraft FNAF.